Every time It Rains !
by Quinntanaislove
Summary: This is not related to glee story,Santana and Quinn Met in another way and they started developing feelings for each others , Quinntana Is Endgame , and Faberry Friendship !
1. Chapter 1

**Hi This Is My first Fanfiction I have no idea if it's going to be long or not but i'm sure it'll be more than 20 chapters, it'll be from author's pont of view but maybe i'll change POV sometimes , I Hope everyone like it and if you have any questions , you can ask me ! :D **

**-QUINNTANA-**

- Why !? Why did he have to do that ? , Asked Rachel crying

- I know Right ? He can't let go of the love of his life this way ! Stupid boys ! , Said Tina sobbing

- What's worse is that he doesn't know That she loves him! Added Mercedes In tears

Quinn Looked At her friends , she couldn't help but Laugh at her Friends Ridiculous Behavior

- Guys ! It's Just a movie , Grow up ! We are Not going to spend all night watching sad movies !"

The Three Other girls Avoided looking at Quinn right in the eyes .

- OH HELL NO ! I'm NOT going to spend the rest of my night here watching some stupid sad boring movie on a Sunday night . I'm heading Home ,

Goodnight everybody " said Quinn

- Quinn , wait ! Just another movie Please ? Said Rachel and the two other Girls nodded looking at her with their best puppy eyes

- Don't look at me like that ! Shouted Quinn

The girls didn't stop pouting until Quinn finally said okay for another movie

After what seems like another hours to Quinn , She said :

- You know guys that it's getting late and that i have school tomorrow right ? Quinn asked

- Of course , we all do . Said Tina laughing

- And as a normal 22 years old responsible girl , we should be sleeping because it's nearly Midnight! said Quinn matter of fact

- No not true as a normal collage girl , you should have fun which you're not , said Mercedes handing Quinn some beer .

Quinn for some unknown reason didn't reject it but drink all of it which she'll probably regret it later ...

**-Quinntana- **

Morning come sooner than Quinn expected , well of course it would have , she slept in 3 am . Quinn opened her eyes with a terrible headache , she just

tried hard to go downstairs but failed miserably .When she finally turned her head to see what time is it , She was surprised and not in a great way . It

was around : 9 :45 am which mean Quinn missed already two class . Quinn freaked out and got up quickly searching for her uniform to put on and than

went downstairs , Grabbing an apple in her hand and went out to take the bus .

She saw The bus coming , so she entered it and sat on the last row , putting her headphones, giving herself some rest from this crazy morning .

**-Quinntana- **

Quinn Opened her eyes when she felt someone shaking her , then she looked around her .

Weird ...

"What am i doing here ? she though .

" Young girl , we have arrived at the last station , it's 4 pm now , I think you fall asleep " said the bus driver

Quinn suddenly realized that she slept all the way here for like 7 hours

- Oh my god, sir can you tell me when is the next bus please to go back in town ? " asked the girl worried

- Well I'm sorry honey , but no bus is available now in this town until tomorrow morning . said the man

- WHAT ? OH MY GOD " Quinn sighed and started looking for her phone , but she didn't find it

she kept looking and looking but no phone in sigh

" Stupid me ! Someone must have stolen it from me " Quinn got out of the bus in a town that she doesn't even know .

She started walking around and she had to admit that this town freaked the freak out of her , No one was in the streets , Every shop was closed , the

weather was getting badly .. Everything is going wrong..

Quinn Sat down under a roof of some shop , not knowing what to do ...

**-Quinntana-**

Santana , at that hour , was watching a pretty boring TV shows . She was bored to death .. She hated this town . It's creepy , there is no shops like in

new York and what is worst is that she's here because her father wants to talk to her .

- Santana , Your father is going to be late you know he has work , said her mom

- As always , work work work , said Santana not really caring .

The only reason Santana was here was to see how her little sister was doing . Her little sister named Ally , was an 5 years old girl . She lives here , of

course with her mother and dad but Santana lived in new York . Well , Now she officially does , because she just moved in in some apartment there

She didn't want to leave Ally alone but she doesn't have any choice . That's why she comes here every week , just to visits her sister .

- Tana Tana ! Can we please go out for a walk ? Please Please Please ? , said Ally with the puppy eyes, that works definitely on Santana

- Of course little one , let's go .

Santana stood up and got dressed , she gave her sister her coat and they went out together ...

After a few minutes of walking , Ally looked up and pointed to something that Santana couldn't understand .

- Tania , What is that ? asked ally

- I don't know , should we go see ? asked Santana . Ally nodded , so they walked together through that thing .

**-Quinntana- **

As both of them got close , they heard someone saying

" Wow , Pretty Good Quinn , You're Awesome , You slept in the bus , got in the last destination , In a town that is so creepy and that you don't even

know the names , and you got your phone stolen , What's worst ? Huh you're going to get hit by a car or something ? I'm sure you will, that's how

scary movies starts ! " Said the girl walking around.

Within few seconds , Rain started falling , and Quinn Shouted not knowing that Santana and ally were watching her :

- OH COME ON UNIVERSE ! DO YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH ?! "

Santana laughed silently and ally giggled too .

- Well , It looks like it , laughed Santana walking through the girl .

Quinn looked up , Felt embarrassed that someone was watching her the whole time when ally came to her and took her hand

-Your Hands are so cold " said ally surprised .

Santana took her coat off and gave it to Quinn and then reached hand out to make her stand up.

Quinn looked at Santana who was also looking at her , and like that the Time has stopped for both of them .. Nothing seemed to matter anymore and

Either of them knew why .

Ally cough and giggled seeing her sister blushing like that , she had to admit , Santana never was a girl who " Does" feeling or talks about them but ally

was sure she kind of liked Quinn .

After a few seconds of silence :

-I'm Santana and this ally , said Santana smiling

- Hey , Quinn , I'm sorry I'm a mess right now . " said Quinn shyly because , let's face it she have been crying for hours now .

- If you Mean A HOT mess than yeah " said Santana and Quinn started laughing without stopping .

Santana was still in shock of what she says , she never NEVER , use a lame jokes like this , "The hell is wrong with me" , she though but she couldn't

help but smile when she saw Quinn laughing

- See its better when you smile , it's much prettier " said Santana and gave Quinn her umbrella, and Quinn blushed .

- Do you .. like .. want to , i don't know .. since I've kind of .. " Santana said not really knowing what to say

Ally chuckled at her and said instead of her sister :

- Do you wNat to come with us , Santana here lives in new York now , she'll be back at town in the night , she's just waiting for Dad to come home

because he wants to talk to her ! " Ally said cheerfully

- What ally means , is we kind of heard your problem , and I'll be glad to help " said Santana shyly

" Really Thank you ! Oh my god Thank you so much " Quinn hugged ally and then Santana . Ally though that the hug lasted much longer than it should

but whatever . " But wait , how can i know you're not a killer or something ?"

- I have a dog ? , and A Sister ? and you pretty much don't have the choice " said Santana and Quinn chuckled at her and nodded , it was true , she had no choice .

-Can i like make a phone call please ? " asked Quinn politely . Santana gave her the phone smiling and Quinn excused herself , and called Rachel

- Rach it's me Quinn !" said Quinn

-oh my god Quinn where are you what happened ?" asked Rachel worried

- Long story , short , i slept in the bus and couldn't comeback town until now , because i found this girl - " Quinn was cut off by Rachel

- A girl ? Huh ? Is she hot , Pretty ? " asked Rachel

- Rachel ! FOCUS ! I'm fine thank you for asking , I'll be back late tonight so don't worry , Santana is really nice " smiled Quinn

- Good you scared us ! " said Rachel

-Oh and Yes , yes Rachel " said Quinn

-Yes yes what ? " asked Rachel confused

Quinn looked up and saw Santana smiling at her

- She's Hot , and pretty " Said Quinn and hanged up the phone after hearing Rachel 's oh my god

- Should we go now ? asked Santana

- Yeah , thank you " said Quinn

And The three of them went back to their house ...


	2. Chapter 2

Author Point of you :

Santana looked at Quinn talking in the phone and she couldn't stop herself from starring .

It's something maybe in her hazel eyes , or her blonde her , or her soft voice or that contagious smile and amazing laugh

Is she had to choose , she'll say its all the above because it really is .

Santana was pulling back to the reality , with the voice of her little sister .

"Tana , Are you here ? " Asked the girl .

" Oh , mm , What is wrong Ally ? " Said Santana

"I'm so tried , can you piggy-back me ? " asked again the girl with her best puppy eyes .

Santana Agreed and Hold her sister , Laughing at Her cuteness .

* * *

Quinn on the other hand , just ended the phone call with Rachel , and when she saw Santana piggy backing her little sister , it made her happy .

She took her way with Santana and Quinn to their house . The walk was silence and it was getting awkward so she said

" Are you sure your parents won't mind ? " asked Quinn

" Yeah don't worry , it's not like i care " said Santana .

Quinn could see that Santana hated talking about them , so she just dropped the subject .

" So how did you end up here, Quinn ? " asked Santana

" Waking up late with a bad hangover since i listened to my friends' opinions , slept at the bus and missed all my classes , and Here I AM ! "

" Haha , well , That's bad , If you are in a hurry , we can go just right away "

" No no it's okay , your little sister said you were waiting for your father so you should talk to him then we can go " said Quinn

" Okay " said Santana and smiled.

* * *

Once Arrived at the house , Santana ' s mom was surprised to see Quinn but she had to admit that Quinn was a beauty .

" Mom , This is Quinn .." Santana stopped herself

" Quinn fabray , nice to meet you , you have a lovely house here " said quinn shaking hands with the women .

Santana's Mom was impressed by this girl . The way she talks about everything was inspiring and she though to herself that she may be will see quinn more than today .

" Santana your dad is at his office , you can go talk to him " said the mom Maria

" okay , quinn wait for me i won't be long "

" Take your time "

once santana left , quinn and Maria started talking about everything ,Maria was impressed that quinn was going to law school , she wanted to be a

lawyer because she believes that some people are treated unfairly in this world and she wanted to help them . She also learned that quinn can cook a

lot of thing . They kept talking and talking until they heard santana slamming the door of the office shut and kissed her little sister and took quinn's

hand to follow her outside ..

Quinn should be thinking about the fact that she didn't say goodbye to maria which was rude , she should be thinking that Santana was dragging her

by her hand which hurt ..

But she wasn't , you know what she was thinking about ? About Santana s hands in hers . They Fit Perfectly .

And Santana should be angry about her father , sad about living her sister with those people called her parents .. Yet she was thinking the same thing

quinn was thinking about .

She openned the door of the car for quinn and went to the driver seat and turned the car on .

After a minutes of silence , santana finally said

" i'm sorry , Q , i didn't mean to drag you like this , it's just that things with me and dad are complicated ." said santana in a low ashamed voice

" Hey hey ! It's okay ! " said quinn not knowing what to do .

Since quinn wanted to change the mood , she puts the radio on and guess what song was it ? One direction , Kiss you .

She wasn't very found of them , but she started singing along making herself look like an idiot in front of santana ..

" CAUSE TELL ME GIRL IF EVERY TIME WEE " Said quinn laughing which made santana laugh even harder and starting to sing along with her

" TOU-OUCH YOU GET THIS KINDA RU-USH LET ME SAY " Sang santana pointing to quinn to continue

" YEAH A YEAH A YEAH " Sang both of the girls .

Santana then turned it off and said to quinn

" You know girl , that i have no idea how old are you ? " said santana

"I'm 22 , how old are you ? " Answered quinn laughing at santana 's tone of voice

" Guess ! " said santana smirking knowing that quinn will never ever get it right .

" 25 , you'll turn 26 soon right ? " Said quinn winking knowing exactly what santana was trying to do

" OH MY GOD , How did yo- Did- But- MOOOOOM" said santana angrily and quinn laughed .

" Yep Maria " nodded quinn .

"did she tells you which job i do ? " asked santana

" Nope , why what do you do ? "

" i'm a police officer " said santana proudly

" Wow really ? That's so cool ! " said quinn with pure excitement in her voice

" Haha Thanks , And you're a ? " asked santana

" Student " said quinn

" Obviously you are " said santana smiling at quinn dorkness

" I study Law , Lawyer here !" said quinn pointing at herself

" That's good "

* * *

Time past by so quickly in quinn company that neither of them noticed that they arrived at new york and arrived in front of the law got out and opened

the door for her .

" Well .. Thank you santana , i wouldn't know what to do without you , That was so nice of you . " said quinn smiling at santana

" Anytime Quinn " said santana smiling back

Quinn didn't really think much and hugged santana so tight , She hold her like there is no tomorrow and if Ally was here she would have said The hug

lasted much longer than it should but another time Whatever .

"QUINN " Screamed a girl named rachel who Santana swore looked like Lea michele

" I got to run now , Goodbye santana "

" Goodbye quinn " Said Santana and went back to her car and saw quinn disappearing from her view ..

Wait .. Silly me ! I Forgot to get her number , Damn it ! , Thought santana

On the other hand Rachel , came to quinn and hugged her

" Wait hey quinn , was that the 'Yes , Yes ' ? " Said rachel winking

Quinn nodded

" Did you Get her number ? " asked rachel

"Oh my god , I forgot to ask her about it ! Damn it Screw this ! " shouted quinn .

Rachel , as always being Rachel , Thought for a moment looked At quinn and then :

" If You guys Are meant To be , Fate Will lends a hand .."

**Author note : What do you guys think of this story should i continue ?**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a Week now sine they both saw each others , and This week Have been The longest week of their lives...

Quinn's Week :

Eating

Sleeping

Studying

Bathroom

That's how Quinn's week past by ..

Quinn was still upset about the fact that she didn't have santana's number, and she blamed herself for believing in what Rachel said , She wants to see the girl again , but problem is , She has no idea about Her last name to search for it in facebook even though she tried searching for it in facebook with only the name but she failed miserably , She doesn't know the name of the town she went to and even if she knows , she knows that santana won't be there .

Quinn didn't know what to do Today its Saturday , she just decided to watch some crappy sad movie since se wasn't in the mood of going out ..

Then when the door rang after some minutes into the film and Quinn groaned angrily and got up , Opened the door to a three girls, Rachel mercedes Tina ,Smiling at her like little kids

"Girl what happened to you ?" Asked Mercedes looking around the room seeing all the clothes throw in the room, ice cream on the table , and The notebook on Tv .

" Quinn , Here, is still not over the fact that she met this great girl and she forgot to give her her number " Said Rachel matter - of - fact

" Quinn , Go get some clothes on , we're going to the mall , and since you're feeling bad , the cinema after , and The library since you like books , which we definitely don't ." Said Tina and the other girls nodded

Quinn now she doesn't have any other choice , because she knows that the girls are trying to help so she went to put on some jeans and hoodie , with some make up , and She's Ready .

The girls went together to the mall. They Tried a lot of clothes on , Mercedes being her old self joked around as always , Tina was just laughing at mercedes the whole time and Rachel , she just talks to much , Quinn wouldn't admit it loud but She's feeling quite better ..

The girls walked Through the elevator

"So me and rachel went to the new coffee shop near the station and .." Tina said as they Took the Left elevator to go upstairs .._ But what quinn didn't know at that moment is that Santana just got out of the right one .._

* * *

Santana's week :

Eating

Sleeping

Working

Bathroom

That's how her week past by

Her co-workers also noticed the sudden change of her mood , santana was usually a happy person except in the morning cause she's not a morning person but now santana is kind of sad and always thinking about quinn .

It drive her crazy , everytime she sees blond hair she follows that person and it always end up being the wrong one .. Lauren, her Friend , Noticed that so she always tried to cheer her up

" Hey , Santana , Since you just moved to a new apartment don't you need to buy new furniture and things you know ? " asked Lauren

" yeah " Santana nodded sadly cause she hated going shopping

" Let's go !" Shouted lauren

"Where ?" asked santana

" THE MALL "

Santana didn't say no cause she has to do it anyways now or later and some company wouldn't mind .

So santana and Lauren went to the mall and went directly upstairs for some decoration , Santana , ended up choosing as always black and white , she loved these colors together .

" Santana Santana Santana ! Let's go downstairs ! I want to buy a new dress" Shouted lauren and took her arm and pushed her in the elevator

" Okay Okay calm down girl " said santana laughing at her friend and then she walked out of the elevator and looked at her right and saw blond hair enter the elevator

" What's wrong ?" Asked lauren

" Nothing , i just .. saw someone .. nothing nothing " she said and went back to walking

Stop it Santana , You know , Not every blond hair is quinn's ! she Thought

Santana then went to the bathroom which was located in the right she dumped into a black haired girl who said sorry and continued her way _, What _

_she didn't know is That was Tina and quinn has just left the bathroom in front of Tina.._

* * *

Quinn was looking around when Tina told her to follow her in the bathroom

Quinn being the kind of girl she was , did so without asking why .

" Quinn , don't you think something weird is going on with mercedes ? "

Quinn looked confused for a while so she asked why

" Well , She's joking a lot more than usual especially after we met sam earlier.." Said tina and then it's when it hit her

"oh my god Tina ! We forgot that mercedes just broke up with sam , let's get the hell out of this mall " said quinn

And then quinn walked away , _not knowing that she just past by santana ..Again .._

* * *

After a long day , quinn went back home , to her apartment near the park , The clouds were already darker now which meant it will rain soon

Quinn past by some restaurant , eating was one of her hobbies and she didn't want to go back home yet so she went to the park .

She just sat down on the grass and looked around her : People were going home since it was getting late , The sun was disappearing , and the silence was everywhere .

She zoned out until she saw someone trying to walk through the building but couldn't because of all the boxes in her hand. Quinn got up and rushed in when she saw all the boxes falling down

"Damn it !" Screamed the girl ..

That Voice .. She heard it somewhere .. _**Santana **_

" Santana " Said quinn with a low voice that once santana heard recognized it , it was .. _**Quinn **_

Santana Turned around and was met with those eyes , those eyes that make butterflies fly in her stomach and she smiled

Quinn look at santana and smiled back at her .. They Kept looking at each other smiling like idiots that if someone saw them , they would think theey were crazy .

Well they were looking at each other until the first drop of rain fell , and when it started getting stronger , Santana Took Quinn's hand , That hand that fits in her like it was made for her and pulled her away , Hiding her from the rain ,

And then .. Both of them started Laughing so much

" Well it looks like , Rain do love you " said santana laughing

" Maybe it loves you " said quinn laughing back

" Or Maybe it just love us " Said santana pulling quinn into a hug and she prayed that quinn couldn't hear her heartbeats cause it was going insane..

_This Girl is going to be the end of her .. _

_**Thank you guys for the reviews :D ! Is this chapter good ? :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author note : Thank you everyone for your reviews it made me happy, i was sooo busy with studying but not anymore , i'll try to update at least 3 times a week ! Enjoy Reading and if you have any ideas , please tell me about them ! :) **_

**Quinn Pov :**

- So what are you doing here , santana ? i asked

- Well i just moved here , see that building over there ? well it s my new house , said santana smiling

- ARE YOU SERIOUS ? oh my god , i live next door !

- really ? That's amazing ! she said laughing

- well , welcome here neighbor ! I said and looked at her

- Th-Thanks , she said and looked at me

We just kept looking at each others , i don't know but her eyes are just too amazing , her hair was perfectly falling on her shoulders and the wind blowing made her even more beautiful

- I think i have to go now , you know to prepare my new place ,see you ?

- Yeah wait a second , you dropped your phone , here ! I said giving it to her

- Oh thanks ! she said smiling and then walked away

**Santana Pov : **

I joined lauren and she just kept looking at me

- What ? i asked her

- who was that ? she asked teasing me

- quinn , i just answered

- I see ... Well i'm just being a good friend here but you should stop smiling now cause you look like a complete idiot, she said laughing at me

I just turned as red as tomato , see what quinn does to me ? it's not my fault it may be her eyes maybe , her hair , her perfect lips , The way she talks the

way she looks at me like i'm the only person in the roo-

- SANTANA ! screamed Lauren

- Oh sorry haha , i said

- You have a message , she said laughing at me

- oh okay thanks

i took my phone out and read :

_**From SEXY MAMA Q : **_

_**See how quick i am you didn't notice right ? To be honest with you .. I'm a ninja .. No just kidding i'm batman haha , anyway , just text me if you need any help ! xoxo Quinn **_

I just started laughing soo hard , sexy mama q ? Ninja ? This girl is going to be the end of me !

-i Guess that's From quinn ? said lauren laughing ,

- Stop teasing me ! i said

- Okaay , okayy ... so when's the wedding ? said lauren laughing again

- That's it ! goodbye lauren ! i said walking in my new house

- HAHA I M JUST KIDDING , she said running after me

- Wait , we have to go near Starbucks right ? Our turn to supervise there start in an hour , so let's be quick , i said and she nodded

**Quinn Pov : **

In the university hall

- Guys , Quinn is scaring me ? said Rachel

- What do you mean ? i asked clueless

- Are you on drugs quinn ? asked camila , another friend of mine

- Girl , you've been smiling since 2 hours , it' s scaring the crap out of us , said Tina

- Guys , i'm not on drugs , i just met someone and i'm happy ! i said annoyed

- Does that someone start with S and ends with antana ? said rachel teasing

- Rachel , shut up , i said

- SANTANA SANTANA SANTANA ! she said laughing and tina and mercedes just laughed along

- I hate you guys , i said

- No you don't , said mercedes , cause we're going together out to Starbucks ! added mercedes

- Yaay , we shouted together

After 3 hours , we went together to Starbucks

- Soo , how are you mercedes ? i asked

- don't worry about me guys i'm over it okay ? let's have fun !

- YEAAH , we shouted

- BUT BEFORE THE FUN I FORGOT MY PHONE IN RACHEL S CAR SO THE FUN WILL WAIT YEAH , i shouted

- YEAAH HAHA , laughed the girls at me running to the car

i looked for my phone and once i found it , i walked back to the shop but was stopped

- Police ! Don't turn around ! Hands up , no talking , you don't have the right to talk or say anything unless you want me to shoot you ! said someone

i freaked out and put my hands in the air

- I'm sorry officer , i know this day will come , i'm too young to go to jail , i didn't mean to steal rachel's birthday cake , i got too hungry and blamed on tina i'm sorry so sorry

- Boooo , said the policewomen jumping in front of me

- SANTANA ! OH MY GOD ! I NEARLY GOT A HEART ATTACK

- If i ever did that i think i'll have a heart attaaaaaaaaaack , said santana singing demi lovato song

- it s not time for that now ! i said laughing

- Well well , we have a serious case here , you stole a cake ? said santana trying to be serious and holding her laugh because the situation was too fun for her

- pff , i have the right to keep quiet until my lawyer is here , i said crossing my arms

- Quinn .. You're a lawyer ! she said and we both exploded laughing

- Haha so what are you doing here ? she asked

- me and my friends are here for a coffee , you ?

- me and lauren have a shift now , but we still have 30 minutes to g-

- Santana you won't believe what happened now , cut me off a girl that i assumed was lauren , oh hey i'm sorry for cutting you off ! , said lauren

- it' s okay i should probably join-

i was again cut off but this time was because of my friend , camila

- Oh my god , quinn hide me , Rachel is going to kill me , said camila laughing so hard

- CAMILAAAA ! shouted lauren

i looked at rachel and she was fuming

- OKAY CALM DOWN GIRLS ! i shouted and camila nearly fell but Lauren caught her

We all then started laughing and tina and mercedes joined us

- Santana , this is my friends , the little cutie there is camila , those two are tina and mercedes and the one that looks like a psychic is rachel

- Hey ! shouted rachel and we all laughed

- Well i m santana and this my best friend since childhood and also co-worker Lauren , we're both cops here ! said santana laughing

I looked at lauren and she was staring at camila and camila was staring back at her ..

- Well , our shift will finish in 15 minutes , what about going out for a drink after it ? suggested Santana

i looked at the girls and they nodded

- of course we'll wait for you guys

we all exchanged then numbers and we went back to the shop waiting for santana and lauren to come , This is going to be a very interesting night ..


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reviewing ! It really made me happy ! :) **

**Quinn Pov : **

when we went back to the shop , we sat around talking as always , well they were talking , i was just thinking

about the one and only santana lopez , to be honest that cop's uniform made her look so hot and oh my god quinn

what are you thinking of? well it's not my fault , that she's PERFECT !

- QUINN ! Shouted everyone at the table

i looked up to see everyone looking at me , well mostly everyone camila was deep in thoughts too ..

- I swear , i'm gonna kill you or CAMILA ! screamed Rachel making camila jump of her seat

- what's gotten into you guys ? both of you seem to be so deep in thoughts ? , asked Tina

- NOTHING ! shouted me and camila at the same time

I wonder what's gotten into her too ..

**Santana Pov :**

Me and lauren went back to our posts , to say it was silence for the first time is the right thing . Usually , when me

and lauren are together , we never shut up , we talk about little things even about people walking in front of us ,

but this time it was only silence .. and in my part the reason for it , was that cute Blondie , Quinn Fabray .. everytime

she smiles , i feel my heart beating , i become so stupid and nervous that i say the stupidest thing ever , i just want

to hold her in my arms , kiss her like there nothing ever mattered , be there for her and be her safety and she'll be

my lady ..see what she does to me ? she made me even quote ed sheeran

I looked up at lauren and she seemed deep in thoughts too , i don't know what happened to her either, but i have never seen her like this

- Lauren , i said , the shift is nearly over let s just go the girls are probably waiting

she smiled and nodded , we went back the shop

- Let's go girls ! i shouted and they all shouted back

We took lauren big car so we could all ride on the same one , , the girls went in the back and i sat next to camila

and Quinn sat in front cause she doesn't want to sit in the back so i went in her place

- So camila , Tell me about yourself ! as i said that i could see lauren looking at us from the mirror , her eyes never

leaving camila's face

- Well I love music! she said like a four years old kid

-Really ? who do you listen to ?

- Ed sheeran ,Lana del rey, demi lovato .. she said happily

- Oh same ! i shouted and high fived her while lauren just continued to stare

I took my phone out and send her a text message

_**To : Lauren **_

_**You know , if you keep staring you're going to creep the hell out of her **_

She looked at her phone and replied

_**From: Lauren **_

_**She's just so beautiful , like just shut up and by the way quinn has been asking me a lot of questions about **_

_**you here ;) **_

I blushed , really ?

Once we arrived , we all entered the club , actually my Uncle owns it so we have no problem getting in

When we entered , there were a bunch of people singing and the girls all looked at me

- Why are people singing ? asked me quinn

- Oh it's Tuesdays' karaoke night , if any of you want to sing , you can just go to that girl over there , i said pointing

at the girl , her name is dinah and she's so cool and she'll play whatever the song you want to sing

- That's so awesome , i love it ! Shouted camila and lauren just smiled at her

Wow , lauren got it bad for camila .. I said laughing but when i turned and saw quinn smiling at me , i smiled back

and continued to smile even when she turned ,

and another wow , I, myself got it bad for Quinn ,i mean just look at her ! i said and maybe a little too loud cause

lauren heard it and told me " you'll make a cute couple " smirked then went away

I took a sit in the bar and quinn joined me

- Santaaanaa , said quinn happily

- Someone took some shots , i said teasing her

- Ha ha , Rachel wanted me to CHILL and here i am now CHILLING

- Who else got shots ? i asked after all if i was the only sober one here , i needed to take care of them

- CAMILA ! she said laughing , But don' t worry lauren is taking care of her ! said quinn and she seemed to be quite

sober after all

- So what's u- i was cut off by her looking at me and saying

- Did anyone ever tell you you're very beautiful ? she said smiling at me that killer smile of hers

Okay Forget what i said she's drunk

- No but thank you ! i said laughing at her

- and your smile , it's soo- Mercedes cut her off this time

- Quinn, santana , come sing with us ! she shouted and quinn went running to them

When i entered the room , everyone was sitting , camila's head over lauren's shoulder , she seemed sleepy and

everyone was drunk , that it would be so funny to make fun of them tomorrow , which i intend to do a lot of .

Quinn , who was a very energetic drinker , took the mic and looked at me and started singing

- Hi ! Girl you just caught my eye !

she said and i smiled recording it to make fun of her tomorrow , i love teasing her , she then added

-thought i should give it a try and get your name and your number, go grab some lunch and eat some cucumbers ! she said

she then added to the song :

- Hey , how have you been i know that it's been awhile , are you tired cause you've been on my mind , running

thousand and thousands of miles , sorry i know that line's outta style!

she finished the line and sit on the ground cause she's feeling dizzy , i just smiled at her , i coulf feel myself becoing

red after all no one has ever sang to me ..

This girl and her silliness , she's just so cute and adorable , and such a dork and oh my god , I'm falling in love with

her..

**Thank you for reading and I'll try to update soon !**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author note : Thank you everyone for reviewing ! :) and for ErosEternaGlee of course we'll get to see drunk **_

_**santana soon and trust me it will be so funny :)and sorry for the late update , got sick :( **_

Quinn pov :

_**Cause our love was made , made in the USA .. **_

I opened barely my eyes when i heard the sound of my phone but then i closed them back

Oh god my head hurts so bad , i feel like throwing out ,Shouldn't have drunk that much

I took my phone and answered it without even seeing who's calling

" Oh god quinn im screwed i don't even know where i am " said camila

" what are you saying ? " i said while finally opening my eyes to see around me

oh my god

Where the hell i am

"Oh my god i don't even know where i am either " i said

" What happened last night ? i don't remember anything after that shot mercedes gave me " asked camila

" Neither do i , oh my god , should i just climb of the window and disappear ? " i suggested

" Quinn , are you serious ? at least know where you are ? try looking around or just stop being a chicken and go

downstairs and see who is there " she said holding her laugh

" Are you calling me a chicken ? Just a reminder that you are the one calling saying you don't even know where you are " i said

" Quinn i'm 18 i have every right to freak out you're 22 you should be used to that " said camila laughing

" Screw you " i said laughing at the situation

" Let's man up and face it " said camila

" Yes let's do this " i said laughing at her tone

" Okay i'm- OH MY GOD Quinn i'm hearing foot steps coming oh my god i'm going to pretend to sleep call you later "

said camila

" So much For maning up " i said laughing at her when she hung up

Seriously , her situation is so funny that i can't stop laughing

HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAH

" What's so funny this morning ? " said a voice and i stopped laughing immediately

"mm nothing " i said while turning to face santana

And wow she can even manage to look this good this early morning like seriously is she even real ?

" I bought you some medicines for your hung over also by the way i have a very interesting video for you to see "

said santana holding her laugh

"Oh god what did i do ? " i said

" You don't remember ? " asked santana

" Nothing at all " i said

" That's even better " she said laughing

"you're scaring me " i said

" i'll wait for you in the living room " said santana smiling and i nodded at her

* * *

after a couple of minutes i went downstairs to find santana cooking breakfast

" I have a question " i asked

" tell me " she said smiling at me again the famous " Santana " smile god i can't with this smile even talk

"w-well H-how did i get here ? " i asked looking at the floor

santana stopped what she was doing and made me sit on the couch and pulled out her phone and told me to watch the video

.GOD IS THAT ME SINGING ?!

i could feel myself getting red and really ? Cucumber ? don't i know any other vegetable ? oh my god if i could dig a whole to hide in now i would have ..

" Don't worry Quinn , the video only got 160.000 viewers on YouTube " said Santana

" ARE YOU SERIOUS " i shouted

" just kidding quin haha or maybe i 'm not " she said turning serious " JOKE " she said laughing

" After that you were so tired that when everyone went back to lauren's car you and camila slept all the way ,

everyone was awake so we dropped them off and since you live near me and i don't know where exactly i took you

with me "

" and what about camila ?" i asked

" Lauren took her of her , i think they knew each other from before " she said

" Well , thank you for taking care of me , honestly i thought i did thing really bad when i woke up , and yes THAT

video is pretty bad but it's better then waking up in someone's else bed " i said smiling

" That's my job sir " she said acting like a child

You're cute" i said before i could even register what i said i looked at her and i could swear she blushed but i'm not

sure "I meant .. you're"

_**I knew that we'll never break cause our love was made made in the USA **_

Oh god thank you Demi lovato !

Before i could answer , the call ended

" Who was it ?" asked santana

" Camila , she didn't know where she was either soo she called me "i said

" oh okay , are you hungry ? i made breakfast " she said smiling at me , ugh stop being this cute seriously

" FREE FOOD , i never reject that and is that bacon i smell ? i said and laughed

" yeah it is , come on let's eat "

once we sat down i asked her again

" so any embarrassing stories to tell me so i can mock the girls ?" i asked

" well Rachel fell and you laughed at her so much " she said

" okay let me correct that , any embarrassing stories that doesn't have me in them ? " i said

" mmmm .. Nope i don't think so , you're always there" she said laughing

" Reaaal funny " i said

" Do you have class today ? " she asked

" I have one in .. an hour " i answered

" I'll drop you off then i have to work too " she said

" Do you mind if we drop to lauren's place and take camila with me ? " i asked after all i was worried for her she's

only 18 like she said

" of course we'll go there , by the way, how old i camila ? " she asked

" 18 , you wonder how we met right ? " i said reading her mind

" wow you're a mind reader now ? haha yes i do wonder "

" Funny story actually " i said

" well tell me about in the car cause lauren's place is quite far away " she said grabbing her coat

" okay then let's go "

* * *

Once she started driving i told her

" So it was like now i think 7 years ago when i was 15 and she was 11 . I'm sure you noticed how much of a fangirl

she is ? Like she loves ED and ONE DIRECTION so so much , and if you dare say anything bad about them , you'll

have to face a very angry camila , So one day in the bus station , it was 6 pm and the bus was nearly empty , well i

was there and camila and some other girls were there too , it was empty so i could hear what they were saying and

those girls were saying bad things about ed so camila lost it and guess what she did ? " i asked

" what ? it' s already funny without knowing what she did haha " said santana laughing

" She took her sneakers off and threw one of them at the girl face " i said laughing remembering how funny the

situation was

" Oh my god haha are you serious ? what happened next ?"

" The bus luckily came to a stop so i took camila's hand in mine and jumped off the bus , i looked at her and told her

" do you like running ? " she looked confusing " no what ? I hate running " so i told her " Too bad you're going to do

that a lot now " and the girls were out of the bus and chased us while we run like crazy people in the street .. " i

said laughing , recalling how bad camila was at running

" That's it ? " she asked tears in her eyes of laughers

" Oh i hope but since the girls kept running after us we hid in the big green trash cans for like an hour and then we

looked at each other and burst into laughers at the situation she said then hi i'm camila and that's how we became

best friends , she's my best friend of 7 years now "

" That's the sweetest and funniest story someone ever told me " she said smiling

" But how did you meet Lauren ? " i asked her cause i still remember when she said they were best friends at the

coffee shop

"It all started with lauren throwing her ice-cream at me " she said with a poker face and looked at me then we both started laughing

" You mean accidently throwing it at you ?" i said between laughers

" no i mean throwing it THROWING it , she though i was hurting the dog but i was just helping " she explained

" And that's how you became best friends ? wow if i knew that before i would have thrown ice creams at all the

people i knew " i said joking

" So how is ally ? " i then asked

"She's great she actually can't stop talking about you , like what have you done to my sister ? " she said dramatically joking

" Well i don't know , it may have something with me being perfect but whatever " i said joking

" Lucky for you we're here so come on let's go " she said

" i jumped off her car and looked at the house in front of me

The only word i could say was " Wow "

" I know , her house is like a castle it's so big that you could get lost in i ? and you know what's funny ? she lives

there alone which explains why she always wants to have sleepovers and wait till you see the inside of it " said santana smiling at me

"Should i call them out ? " i asked

" I'll just call lauren wait " she went to talk to lauren on the phone and i called camila immediately

" OH MY GOD I THOUGHT WE LOST YOU FOR E SECOND IN THAT BIG HOUSE ARE YOU LOST THERE YET OR WHAT ? " i

said laughing

" I hate you " she said holding her laugh too

" Come on out idiot " i said and she hung up

While waiting me and santana just chatted about little things but then santana suggested

" What about going on trip with me and lauren and you can bring the girls with you ? "

" to where ?"

" if you don't want to it's okay , it's lauren's other vacation house it's in LA and it s amazing , i understand if you're busy and " she started rumbling

Santana is so cute when she rumble , and especially when she's nervous , i like this shy side of her , it's always great ..

" Yes santana , of course it would be great to go to a trip with you guys we'll have so much fun " i said smiling at her

" Good it's on this Sunday so prepare yourself it's going to be the trip you'll never forget " she said smiling back at

me

_**So what do you guys think ? i wanted to show you how close the friendships of camila and quinn , lauren **_

_**and santana because it will be very important in the future especially for santana and quinn 's relationship **_

_**Thank you for reading ! :)**_


End file.
